This invention relates to means for the atomizing of cosmetic products, in particular hair lacquer.
The use of so-called spray bombs for the application of hair lacquers is well known, with the lacquer being expelled in atomized form by means of a halofluorocarbon propellant gas contained within the bomb.
It has now been ascertained that the use of such propellant gases may be harmful to the health and that it would be advisable to abandon the atomizing of hair lacquers and similar cosmetic products by means of propellant gases, for example, chlorofluorocarbide, chlorodifluoromethane and mixtures of chlorodifluoromethane and tetrafluorodifluoroethane.
A further drawback of the said spray bombs consists in their rather high cost of manufacture.